Angel Of Konoha
by Takara22
Summary: Naruto has a twin sister he never even knew about! When she gets kidnapped by Orochimaru, how will he react?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I do not own Naruto or the characters. Mitsuki is my OC, and Katasha and Kumori were out-of-blue characters from my past. Don't worry, action will start happening in the next couple of chapters. :D _

Chapter One

The Chuunin Exams Begin

_THUD! _The sound woke me up from a deep sleep. I looked around, wondering what the mysterious sound had been. "Sasuke, was that you?" I asked inquiringly.

"Uggghhh…my head…" came a voice from below. I giggled and looked down on the right side of my bed. In my past, there had been funny sights, but not one sight had been as hilarious as this. Sasuke was sprawled out on the floor with the sheets covering his face. I took out my cell phone and snapped a photo of him.

"Heehee, Gaara-san and Katasha-chan will _love_ this!" I smirked teasingly.

"Don't even think about sending that! It's not funny!" Sasuke demanded, his voice muffled by the covers.

"It's _your_ fault _you_ chose the top bunk!"

Sasuke stood up and flipped the sheets back up to the upper bed. "Really, Mitsuki, was it that funny?"

"You should seriously see yourself!" I said, trying to contain my laughter. When Sasuke looked at the photo, he crossed his arms.

"Why must I have plaid boxers? Those don't even look good on me!" he mused.

I started cracking up. "You're going to be all over the Internet by the time Christmas is over!"

After a nice, hot breakfast, Sasuke and I met Katasha and Gaara at the corner of Ninth Street and Konoha Boulevard. "You're a little late." Gaara commented.

"We're terribly sorry," I apologized. "Sasuke took a really long time getting ready." Sasuke then bonked his head on the street pole.

We went to the training area to train, obviously. "So, how are you guys doing?" Katasha asked as we threw shurikens at the posts.

"Very well, thank you." I replied.

"I hear that Kumori likes you, Mitsuki." Gaara noted. Kumori was Katasha's twin crazy brother.

I glanced at Gaara in disgust. "He just never knows when to give up on me, does he?" I muttered in revulsion.

"Welcome to my world." Katasha sighed.

For lunch, we went to _Bargain 4 Less_ for a meal of ramen and rice topped with soy sauce. It wasn't that bad considering the cheapness of it all.

Following that, we went to the local bookstore and ambled around for a while. I noticed Kakashi-sensei walk in and scampered over.

"Sorry I was so late," Kakashi apologized. "An eagle swooped over my head and stole my lunch, so I had to stand in a long line for a meal!"

"That's a likely story…" Gaara murmured.

We bought a few books to read at home, and then went back to the training field. Katasha's squad teacher, Kurenai, was waiting for her, Gaara, and Naruto.

Naruto was my twin brother, and he didn't even realize I was his sister, but I'd been gone for seven years, so it made sense. I had blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, wore a green v-neck T-shirt, and blue jeans, but otherwise I wore my headband around my neck.

"Hey Mitsuki-chan, what's up? Dattebayou!" Naruto called. He ran over to me and we high-fived cheerfully.

"What's up, loser?" Sasuke asked, walking up casually.

"Shut up, cockatoo boy." Naruto scoffed, trying to keep his cool.

"Let's not start a fight…we don't want anyone dying." I stammered, stepping in-between them.

"I'll kick your sorry butt right now, Sasuke!" Naruto challenged. He was apparently ignoring me.

"Quit it, you two. You act like me when I'm arguing with Gaara!" Katasha ordered. She grabbed their shirt collars and gave them her death glare.

"Okay, everyone," Kakashi began. "The Chuunin Exams are coming up, and of course you guys know what they are. This year they're having a difficult test, the Forest of Death, Preliminaries, and an event called the Final Rounds. I know you're all up for it because you've watched 'em on TV."

After some more training, Sasuke and I went back to our apartment and talked about the exams. "They sound pretty harsh and difficult." Sasuke spoke. "But we can handle them, right Mitsuki?"

"I guess so…" I predicted barely audibly. With the Forest of Death, the exams sounded frightening and intimidating. I mean, the word meant horror and dread!

The next day, the Chuunin Exams began and we were all excited. My team reported directly to the academy.

When we got there, we saw Kiba's team, which consisted of Rock Lee, Tenten, and himself. I noticed Lee right off the bat because he had bushy eyebrows. In which that was why everyone called him Bushy Brows.

"Why hello, Mitsuki!" Kiba greeted suddenly when we were walking through the training area. "I saw your cousin a few days ago!"

"And I should care…why?" I retorted. Kiba was a little on the arrogant side, which was why I despised him.

"You know them?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," I replied. "They were in our class, remember?"

"Oh yeah…I forgot." Sasuke mused.

Lee jumped down to where we were. "Mitsuki-chan, please be my girlfriend!" I'll protect you 'til the day I die!" he proposed majestically. He did it a little too majestically.

"There is no way I'll do that! I'm already taken!" I responded.

"You're taken by whom?" Kumori asked.

I put my hand to my forehead. I was surrounded by idiots except for Sasuke. Jeez…this was the craziest day of my life. "I'll walk you to the assigned classroom, Mitsuki-chan! You can count on me to escort you safely!" Lee offered.

At that suggestion, I stomped up to Lee, and slapped him across the face. "Like I said, you are the MOST IDIOTIC person I've ever met and/or known in my entire life." I retorted. "That includes my brother and Kumori."

Sasuke walked up to me and took my hand. "I'll escort you, Mitsuki." he offered politely.

I blushed, "You are such a gentleman, Sasuke."

In the classroom, there were probably an estimated 400 Genin there. We saw the other rookie teams from Konoha there as well. The other teams were: Katasha, Gaara, and Naruto; Shikamaru, Sakura, and Neji; Choji, Ino, and Kankuro; and lastly, Temari, Shino, and a guy named Hayate.

The three of us walked over to our fellow rookies. "Hi guys." I greeted.

Shikamaru glanced over at us, "What a drag. It's you guys."

"I thought Kankuro died a while back…" Kumori pondered aloud.

"A medic ninja brought me back to life." Kankuro explained.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Gaara and Temari commented in unison.

Ino grew steaming mad, "Don't insult my boyfriend like that! It's mean and inhuman!"

"So?" Gaara asked with a perplexed expression.

Katasha looked from Gaara, to Kankuro, and back. "OMG, I love staring contests!" she exclaimed.

Then Kabuto, the person who'd saved me when I was five, came over with his teammates: Shizune and Genma.

"I haven't seen you in ages, Kabuto-san!" I exclaimed.

"You've grown since I sent you out on your own!" Kabuto chuckled.

Suddenly, a guy crashed through the back wall. "OK, everyone," he announced. "My name is Ibeki Moreno and I'll be your proctor. This is the first phase of the Chuunin Exams: a written test. I'll explain the rules as soon as everybody finds their assigned seats.

My Moreno and I'll be your proctor. This is the first phase of the Chuunin Exams: a written test. I'll explain the rules as soon as everybody finds their assigned seats.

My first reaction was that our proctor was a drill sergeant. That's when the Chuunin Exams…began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Petrifying Test And The Perilous Forest

We all immediately found our assigned seats in order to get on the proctor's good side. "All right then," the proctor announced. "I'll summarize the rules to get this phase over-with. Rule One: you aren't allowed to cheat because if you do, your team will be disqualified. Rule Two: you must all pass with at least twenty points. Each test is worth ten points, so if two of your teammates ace it, then woopty-doodle-dillie. …Begin."

I found out soon enough that Gaara was beside me. He knew extremely well that I had been the smartest of all the academy students, so woopty-doodle-dillie for him that he would cheat off of me.

I then glanced at a guy's writing patterns in front of me, so I slyly cheated off of him for the next twenty minutes. After that, I decided to take a nap for the rest of the hour.

"Okay, people, you hour is up!" Ibeki declared. "The tenth question is about to be announced!"

"Huh…?" I mumbled, waking up. I wiped the spit off my chin and rubbed my eyes. Gaara stared at me with that look that said 'I was watching you nap. I also know that you were dreaming about you and Sasuke's future together'.

"Here is the tenth question," the proctor continued. "Those of you that wanna quit, stand up with your teammates and chicken outta this room. Those of you that wanna stay, remain in your seats." Half the Genin left the room that instant. However, out of the other half, we rookies still remained.

Right then out of the blue, a female Chuunin leaped into the room for a window. "All right, you maggots," she bellowed. "My name's Anko Mitarashi and I'll be your proctor for the Forest of Death. If you all will follow me, I'll lead you to the gates of the Forest!"

When we got there, I stared at the spooky forest standing before us. "What's wrong, Mitsuki?" Katasha asked mockingly. "You're now _frightened_ are you?"

"Oh shut up!" I retorted, brandishing a fist.

"Hey, you, blonde chick," Anko demanded. "Pay attention so you don't keel over and die." I blushed a crimson red. Katasha snickered and Sasuke gave her a warning look.

"Okay," Anko went on. "The rules are kind of complicated for this phase. You'll each get a scroll: either Heaven or Earth. If you wanna pass this, you'll each have to obtain both scrolls and arrive at the tower safely."

We immediately acquired a scroll. My team got the Heaven scroll and I noticed that both Gaara and Kabuto's teams had Earth scrolls.

As soon as every team obtained a scroll, we were let into the dark, menacing forest.

The first day we spent in there was pretty much all right. However, on the second day…

We were silently leaping through the dense trees, Sasuke leading the way.

Suddenly, I smelled an unusually stench. The strange tang was like no other smell I'd been exposed to. It was almost reptilian…snake-like…

Then a ninja leapt out at us from above. He brandished a long sword and his eyes were like that of a poisonous serpent. "Hello, Sasuke Uchiha." the ninja rasped menacingly.

"What the…how do you know my name?!" Sasuke asked, bewildered.

"Let's just say a little raven told me," the mysterious foe replied. "I want to fight you."

"You're on!"

"Sasuke," I objected. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" He just gave me a warning glance.

"Mitsuki, I can't beat this guy alone!" Sasuke said. Then I knew that I had to help out and do my share. Kumori nodded at me and then we charged at our deadly enemy.

Kumori tried to take the ninja from above. However, the ninja stabbed Kumori in the stomach and pinned him into a giant maple tree. "Twin Snake Sacrifice!" the ninja shouted. Instantly, Kumori's face became a ghastly white and he became unconscious.

"Kumori!" I cried. Glaring at our foe, I shouted, "You're gonna pay you…you…! Argh… being a Christian girl I can't say it!" Together, Sasuke and I charged at our enemy from the front and behind.

"Mitsuki, use your Shadow Clone Jutsu and try to hit him!" Sasuke ordered. I nodded, and tried to batter the ninja. However, he dodged all of my hits.

Thinking hard, I thought of an attack plan. I glanced around at our surrounding and noticed an enormous oak tree behind us. "That's it!" I whispered.

"Sasuke, use String Manipulation Jutsu on me!" I urged. He looked at me with a quizzical stare. The gaze in my eyes told him to just do it. I leapt in behind the enemy as the strings were flung, and, dodging them, I watched as the strings entangled the foe and tied him to the tree.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke bellowed. I stared as the flames traced the strings and hit the enemy full force. An eerie shriek filled the area we were in that echoed in my ears.

Gazing at the ninja, I watched him break free of the threads. His skin was peeled, and I sank to my knees. Our ingenious plan had failed.

Then something horrible happened. The ninja's neck stretched out and he sank his teeth into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke tensed, the ninja released, and a mark formed where the teeth had been. Suddenly, Sasuke screamed in agony and I watched as he sank to his knees.

I scampered over and hugged Sasuke tightly. Tears overflowed from my dark blue eyes. "What did you do to him?!!" I cried to the enemy.

"I gave him a little parting gift; courtesy of me," the foe replied. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Orochimaru. Sasuke will fall into my clutches soon, dreadfully soon."

Orochimaru sank into the ground. "I'm all alone…" I whispered. "I don't know what to do…"

After that I found a small caved in log to reside in for a few hours. Sasuke had gone into a coma and Kumori as well. I tried not to cry, as I thought someone would hear me.

A few hours later, I heard footsteps in the clearing outside the log. I peeked out and saw that it was Kabuto's team. Knowing that in this phase that everyone was the enemy, I stayed put.

"I know that they're here, Kabuto," Genma snapped. "Their scent led us here if you haven't noticed."

"What if it was someone else's scent?" Shizune suggested.

"Stay out of this, Shizune!"

Don't talk to our teammate like that!" Kabuto demanded.

I heard Genma walk towards our only source of hidden shelter. Realizing that I was the only one awake and healthy on my team, I stepped out of hiding. Genma stopped and looked at me.

Meanwhile with Katasha…

"This is so stupid!" Katasha muttered with disgust. She ambled beside Gaara through the thick underbrush with Naruto slicing the vines ahead.

"Don't you even think about it!" a voice cried out.

"What was that?" Gaara asked. He glanced over to the west with Katasha. Naruto heard a second scream and his eyes grew wide.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Katasha inquired.

"That sounded like Mitsuki." Naruto replied. He leapt towards the sound of my scream.

Gaara noticed that Neji, Sakura, and Shikamaru were there, too. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We're watching the battle," Neji replied. "You wanna join?"

"Sure!" the three of them replied.

Back with me…

"What could you possibly want with me?" I cried. Genma charged at me and stabbed me in the shoulder.

"We want the Uchiha boy." he whispered in my ear. I gasped and remembered what Orochimaru had said to me. _'Sasuke will fall into my clutches soon…dreadfully soon…'_ Glaring at Kabuto, I shoved Genma away.

"If you touch him I'll kill you three with all my might!" I threatened, brandishing a kunai knife. Kabuto looked at Genma and the two of them nodded.

"You're on!" Kabuto responded. Then I knew what I'd gotten myself into.

The battle raged, with me being the one that was getting beat up. I punched Shizune, but she dodged and used her medical Ninjutsu on my legs. I collapsed to my knees, panting from a wound to my side.

Katasha watched as Kabuto pinned me by my neck against a tree. "Are we gonna just stand here while Mitsuki gets the crap beaten outta her?!!" Naruto asked.

"Maybe…" Katasha retorted.

"This is now way to help out a fellow Leaf ninja!" Neji objected. He motioned to Sakura and Shikamaru to help me out. Naruto motioned for Katasha and Gaara to stay put while he tried to save me.

"I wonder if he knows that Mitsuki is his sister…" Katasha mused.

"Hey, Four-Eyes!" Naruto shouted. "Let the lady go!"

Kabuto glanced over his shoulder and released me. Sakura ran over and healed a few of my major wounds. "Are you all right, Mitsuki?" she asked. I nodded and collapsed against the giant tree.

Suddenly, Kabuto felt himself tense. "What the…?" he murmured.

"That's what people always say to my Shadow Possession Jutsu. It gets old after a while and a drag as well." Shikamaru dictated.

"Now it's my turn!" Naruto exclaimed. Him and his shadow clones flung Kabuto into the air and used what Naruto called Uzumaki Barrage. His clone kicked Kabuto in the stomach into the ground. I smiled weakly at my brother.

"Oh…that's has to hurt!" Sakura exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Neji had just finished up with Shizune. I caught a glimpse of the black-haired medic and she was indeed unconscious and a little on the bleeding side.

Then the unthinkable happened. I saw Sasuke stand up, purple Chakra surrounding his body. "Sasuke, you're all right…!" I began.

I abruptly realized that this Sasuke was _not_ the one I loved and knew so well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A New Beginning?

"Mitsuki, who did that to you," Sasuke asked eerily. All I could do was stare at the new Sasuke before me. He appeared so…menacing and dreadful. If I didn't know better, I suspected that the Curse Mark had activated and turned Sasuke into a monster!

"I said, who did that to you?!" Sasuke persisted. All I could do was weakly raise my hand and point to Kabuto and Genma. He turned to them and glared.

"What can I say," Genma said. "She was becoming annoying."

"You're gonna pay," Sasuke stormed. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Huge flames burst forth from his mouth.

"Heh…I can handle this!" Genma scoffed. His expression suddenly changed into pure fear. "Wait…there are shurikens in the flames!!" The shurikens hit Genma full-force.

"What's the matter? Are you scared, or are you afraid of getting killed?" Sasuke derided mercilessly. He rapidly ran to Genma's side, chucked him in the neck, and sent him flying into a tree.

Then what happened next changed me forever. Sasuke placed his foot in the center of Genma's back and grabbed his wrists. "You must be exceptionally proud of these arms of yours," Sasuke commented, pulling on Genma's arms. "You must be especially…attached to them!"

"What are you doing?! You're crazy!" Genma faltered, staring fearfully up at the raven-haired Genin.

Abruptly, there was the _SNAP_ of arms being yanked out of their sockets. I stared as Sasuke ruthlessly flung Genma into the opposite tree. Then he turned to Kabuto. "It seems you're the only one left!" he foretold.

Staring at Sasuke, I started to whimper a little bit. That wasn't the Sasuke I knew and loved…I felt it! I couldn't stand it any longer. Stumbling to my feet, I ran at him and cried, "Stop!"

When I reached him, I hugged Sasuke from behind. "Stop, please…" I sobbed. He turned his head and gazed at me with his Sharingan, and I stared back, tears overflowing from my deep blue eyes. Unexpectedly, the Curse Mark receded, and Sasuke fell to the ground.

I heard him murmuring, "Why did I do that…?"

"You wanted to protect me," I responded. "And I forgive you."

"Forgive me for what?" Sasuke asked.

"You almost killed Kabuto. Adding on to that, you beat the shit outta Genma to protect me!"

Sasuke smiled at me and I hugged him. His eyes were no longer full of hostility and hatred. What Sasuke had been a few moments earlier had disappeared into the Curse Mark. It was fascinating how love could force hatred to retreat to its hiding place.

As we left, I grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Naruto…I know you love me." I declared.

"Y-yeah I do!" Naruto exclaimed.

"However, I'm more than just a girlfriend. I'm your sister."

Naruto and I stared at each other for a moment, and embraced. "Make it to the tower safely then…" he whispered.

"I wish the same to you."

"Mitsuki," Kabuto reciprocated, walking up to Sasuke and I. "I want you to have this Earth Scroll."

"Why?" I asked, a tad suspicious.

"With Sasuke having the Curse Mark now, we can't hope to defeat him. Have our Earth Scroll as a token of respect." Kabuto dropped the Earth Scroll at Sasuke's feet and disappeared with his teammates into the trees beyond.

Kumori ambled up to us and sat down. "So what now?" he asked.

"We need to make it to the tower quickly," I replied. "When I was scouting the area, I saw a river nearby. I thought we could camp there for a short amount of time. However, when we leave, we'll have to erase any sign of our scent."

"That sounds good to me." Sasuke agreed. Kumori also nodded in accord.

At the spring, I was catching some fish. "Awe, come on! We need food!" I muttered in an aggravated voice. I quickly darted my hand into the water and pulled out a huge catfish, which was almost twenty pounds to be exact. Biting into its neck, I realized that Sasuke was behind me.

"That there is some pretty good accuracy, young vixen." he teased in his 'Chinese sensei' voice.

"Thanks for noticing, handsome teacher." I replied in the same accent. I looked up and handed him the fish. "Dinner is served."

We divided the fish into three pieces and gobbled them up. It truly wasn't all that bad eating a fish slightly cooked. After that short meal, we erased any sign that we'd been there at all.

Quickly keeping up our pace, we ventured through the forest for a few more hours.

Unexpectedly, a team of Rain ninjas leapt out at us. "Crap…" Kumori muttered. Sasuke used his Sharingan and realized that they were clones.

"They're clones, Mitsuki." Sasuke observed.

"That means that the real ones are somewhere nearby." I finished.

"Can you see them, Sasuke?" Kumori asked warily.

"There are three figures in the threes to the southwest. If we can just lure them out…then maybe…" Sasuke propounded calmly.

Abruptly, the three real ninjas leapt out behind Sasuke. "Look out!" Kumori cried. The black-haired Genin immediately whirled around as one of the ninjas stabbed him in the arm. I glared at them and brandished a kunai knife myself. I rapidly charged at one of the foes and used Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. My clones and I immediately began attacking him.

Kumori glared at one of the other two enemies. "Bring it on!" he shouted.

The ninja silently made a hand sign and the cried, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

My teammate then proclaimed, "This is a Jutsu I developed myself! Lightning Style: Sparks of Shock Galore!" Three enormous strands of electricity burst forth from Kumori's palms and obliterated the Water Dragon technique. The ninja was immediately electrocuted to his death.

Sasuke was faring extremely well with his opponent. He used his original Shadow Shuriken technique. The technique was that Sasuke created another shuriken that appeared as a shadow of the first one. Basically the method was an essential form of Genjutsu.

The ninja was quickly bewildered. As the shuriken hit the foe, Sasuke kicked him up into the air. Then he used Lion's Barrage and swiftly made the ninja unconscious.

After finishing off that team of ninjas, our team headed to the tower, which was no more than ten yards away.

When we arrived in the tower, Sasuke collapsed all of a sudden and screeched in anguish. "What is it, Sasuke," I asked my voice shaky. "Did you get in injury in battle in a battle that you didn't know about?"

"The-the…Curse Mark…!"

I pulled down his shirt collar and noticed that the Curse Mark was alternating from black to an orange-yellowish color. In fact, it was almost _throbbing_…

"Kumori, set Sasuke against the wall," I ordered. "I'll get some sleeping pills and milk. That'll calm him down." Kumori nodded and helped Sasuke over to the far wall. I reached into my knapsack and pulled out a carton of milk and a container of pills.

"Here you go, Sasuke, eat these." I instructed calmly. Guiding the sleeping pills into his mouth, I held the carton of milk up to his lips. Sasuke weakly grasped the carton in his hands, drank what he could, and went into a deep sleep, more like oblivion.

"What do we do now? Our teammate is unconscious and we're the only two that are healthy and awake." Kumori pointed out.

I glanced at the calendar on my cell phone and checked the time. "We still have a day and a half left, so I guess we'll use that time to rest and recuperate." I dictated, taking a deep breath.

"Sasuke has the Curse Mark, though. We can't remove it, and we can't stop it. Only Kakashi-sensei knows the sealing Jutsu to at least shut down the Mark's power." Kumori mused aloud.

"Kakashi will seal Sasuke's mark on his own time. Meanwhile, let's heal our injuries. I'll ten to Sasuke; you just chill out. Agreed?" I sanctioned. Kumori nodded in approval as I pulled out some bandages.

That night, I lay awake beside Sasuke, thinking about what had happened. What did Orochimaru fancy with my boyfriend, and why did Genma want to murder me so badly? It didn't make sense, and I couldn't make any logic of it anyhow. However, I did know one thing: if that sick-minded snake ever got his clutches on Sasuke, I would be there him, regardless of the cost.

In the meantime, I knew that the Preliminaries were coming up tomorrow. Somehow deep in my mind, I sensed that all three of us were going to fight people that we couldn't possibly face up to.


End file.
